It's Too Weird
by SparkSparta
Summary: I don't even mind dancing with him...In fact, I almost...Like it. One-shot Larry/Laney
1. The Big Dance

**Hi guys, it's me. This'll be just a simple one-shot of my Grojband OTP. Yes, I support Larry/Laney, fucking sue me. In all honesty, I don't see Corey and Laney getting together. There's not enough chemistry between them, and Corey's seems more like a good supportive best guy friend to Laney to me. Besides, he's so fucking oblivious of her crush and is pretty passionate about music, why would he think of romance? No offense intended, it's just my opinion.**

**I really hope the Newmans will be voiced soon...I wanna hear Larry's voice! D8**

**To all those Corney fans who are gonna spam my review box with their stupidity on how their OTP is better than mine, fuck off. I don't want to exterminate my review box like I had to do in my A Pain in the Ass story, okay? Besides, one coward already did that in my older Grojband fanfic anyway. Don't drive me away from this fanbase when I just got into it, okay?**  
**Anyway, Larry(Lenny)/Laney shippers and sane, open minded shippers alike, enjoy!**

**Cover image can be found here: #/art/What-If-Lenny-and-Laney-Were-Dating-38351884 8?hf=1**

* * *

"Why am I even here?"

Laney sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the gymnasium. The mid-spring dance was a buzz, but Laney was sitting at table by herself. She was all dressed up in her outfit that she wore in the Queen Bee contest, hoping to have at least one dance with the guy of her dreams. The dimly lit room made the atmosphere soft and night-like, as the theme was 'Midnight in Paris'. Kin and Kon cackled on how cliche and dorky it was, but Laney herself thought it was the perfect theme for her and Corey. But Corey obviously had a different plan. A crazy plan that just might work.

And it did.

When Corey announced that he signed the band up to play for the dance, it was safe to say he got mixed reactions. While Kin and Kon cheered, Laney scolded him yet again for not thinking it through.

_"Core! We don't have lyrics to play at the dance!"_

_"That's not a problem, Lanes! The principal said she'd give us a list of songs to play, so lyrics aren't a problem for this one!"_

Laney groaned, her head slamming onto the table._ 'Why do I have such rotten luck?'_ But at the same time, Laney remembered that the principal said that another band volunteered to play at the dance. Sure enough, it was the Newmans. Grojband's mortal enemies. Laney was seething with rage.

_"Core! What were you thinking?!"_

_"I was thinking we could beat them! We're obviously much more talented than the Newmans, Lanes! We can beat them easy!"_

Laney rolled her eyes. Corey was such an idiot at times. But of course, Kin and Kon were in full support of Corey. They were always eager to beat the trash out of Kim and Konnie; who were also as eager to beat their genderbent rivals.

So, the bands were separated into halves. The Newmans would play for the first half, a quick hour break, and then Grojband would be up next to finish everything off. The last song ended about ten minutes ago, and Laney had tried her hardest to get Corey to dance with her at least once. But with Corey being Corey, all he wanted was to beat the Newmans at their own game.

_"C'mon, bro, we don't dance! We make the music for the dances!"_

Her classmates, grades behind and ahead, all paired up with their dance partners were hitting dance floor or sitting down together, enjoying the food. Laney couldn't help but stare at them enviously. "Why can't I have that...?" Corey's obliviousness was extremely aggravating for the bassist. All she wanted to be special to him and to be treated like a real lady. Was that too much to ask?

"Hey, Lanes!"

Laney's head snapped up, looking towards the exit. Corey was waving at her. He was dressed sharply in a blue tuxedo with his hair combed back and polished. Laney didn't even realize she was blushing until Corey approached her. The guitarist raised a brow, "you okay? Your face is really red."

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Laney mentally cursed herself for stuttering. "What's wrong, Core?"

"I just came to tell you that..." He trailed off, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Laney's eyes widened. Could it be true. "Corey?" Corey leaned down, "Laney..." His head shot back up, his traditional smile plastered on his face. "The Newmans are packing up! Kin and Kon are bringing our stuff up, so we'll be on in about an hour!"

Laney's heart dropped to the farthest corner of the planet. She knew it was bound to happen, but she still got her hopes up and got shot down. Again! Restraining her anger and sadness with every ounce of energy, Laney nodded as she put on a fake smile. "Got it, Core! I'll be there soon..."

Corey nodded, feeling something shift in Laney's mood. "Hey, are you okay?" Laney nodded, turning away. "Yeah, I'm fine...I'm just..." Corey blinked, waiting for her to finish. Laney knew that Corey wouldn't leave unless she gave a reason. "...I'm just upset that I didn't get to have a dance yet."

"Oh..." Corey said, looking away. Laney sat back down, looking away from him. "I really wanted to spend the night with someone really special to me, but he's too busy working..."

"I see..." Corey walked up to Laney and put a hand on her shoulder. Laney looked up at him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "Does someone need a hug?" Without waiting, Corey wrapped his arms around Laney, pulling her into a hug. Laney blinked, then melted in his arms. "Thanks, Core." She was chuckling like an idiot. Corey pulled away, grinning. "Don't sweat it, Lanes! I'm sure you'll send time with whoever you're waiting for!"

The pain in her heart screamed at her to tell him. Laney looked up at him, her eyes beginning to moisten with tears. "Corey...I...I really just wanted to spend some time with-"

"Hey, Corey!"

Corey and Laney looked over to the door, spotting Kin and Kon carrying the band equipment. Kin's body was quivering as he struggled to help his brother. "We need some help!"

"I'm on it, guys!" Corey ran towards the brothers, leaving behind yet another pain-stricken Laney. "But, Corey-!"

Corey looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Don't sweat it, Lanes! I'll be back soon!" He disappeared behind the doors before Laney could protest. Her hand dropped to her side as her tears from earlier began to well up again. She turned back to the table and slammed her fist against the fabric. "Darn it, Core! Why are you always so oblivious to my feelings?!"

Her mascara began to run, staining her skin as her sobbed. She didn't care though. Corey may have been her best friend, but she hated that his obliviousness prevented him from seeing her true feelings. Sure, he showed compassion for her when she was sad moments ago, but it was little tidbits she dropped during blatantly obvious moments in time that made her mad. His love and passion for music get's in the way every time, and his overall friendly attitude gave her false hope. Her heart was strained, and Laney wasn't sure if she could take much more of it.

She dabbed her eyes with a napkin, trying to hide her tear streaked face. Although the lighting was dim, it was still obvious for people to make out if someone was crying. And she couldn't go on with tears in her eyes; it would only make herself, and Grojband, look bad.

"Hey...Are you okay?"

Laney looked up, spotting someone looking at her. At first, Laney couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl, but she could make out the clothes; a simple black tuxedo with a color of lime green patterns that matched her own. He was about her height, and Laney could make out a few strands of hair sticking out from the back. '_What the...?'_ Where has she seen that before? The stranger got closer slightly. "I heard crying, and I wouldn't think that someone would be sad at something like this."

Laney raised a brow. "Why do you care? Have you ever dealt with someone who was oblivious to your feelings?" Laney sniffed, wiping her eyes again. She didn't have a napkin this time, so she was forced to use her hand. Suddenly, a tissue was into her hand. The boy got closer, revealing his skin color; it was as pale as her own.

To her shock, he nodded. "Yeah...the girl I want doesn't even know what my dream is." He looked back, glancing at a certain blue-haired girl talking with two other girls. Laney gasped. Carrie Beff and Kim and Konnie Kagami. She turned back to the boy, realizing that he was only one person she knew.

"Larry Nepp?!"

Larry looked at Laney, adjusting his tie. "At least you noticed me tonight...Even if you are my enemy." Laney glared, standing up. "What's your game, Newman? Why do you care if I'm crying or not?! That's your dream, isn't it?"

Larry blinked, shocked at Laney's direct and aggressive approach. Laney's doppelganger glanced back at Carrie, staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes. "Why would I use something against you when I'm suffering myself...I'd be a hypocrite if I did that..."

Laney paused. Was he trying to be nice to her because she was crying? If that were the case, Laney would flip the table. "Listen, Newman, I'm serious. Why do you care?"

Larry looked back at Laney, his face was flushed a dark shade of red. He stayed silent for a while before looking down at his feet. "I...came over because...I feel the same way..." He sighed, twiddling his thumbs. "Carrie doesn't notice me in a romantic way..."

He glanced back at said person; they all began to leave with Kim and Konnie to fix their makeup. The Newmans' bassist looked down again as he sat down in the chair across from Laney. "...I'm just the regular best guy friend who likes music to her..."

Laney stared at Larry, watching him sigh as he toyed with a fork. "I want to be more than just a friend...I want to treat her like a lady..." The genderbent bassist sighed, sounding depressed. Laney could feel her heart go out for him, but she fought against it. _'Why should I care? He's a Newman, a member of our sworn enemies!'_

However...

_'But still...'_ Laney looked at Larry, catching a glimpse of that all too familiar sadness in his eyes. Knives carved of guilt, sorrow, and compassion flooded her very being._ '...It's not like he has something farfetched. All he wants is to give the girl of his dreams the love that he believes she deserves...I can't help but feel sorry for him...'_

Laney looked down at her skirt, caressing the wrinkles with her finger. _'Maybe he came over here because he felt sorry for me too...?'_ She glanced at the entrances, watching as Corey, Kin, and Kon struggled to maintain the balance on their equipment. She stared at Corey, admiring his smile and happiness. He was so carefree, it was heart wrenching for her. She hated to admit it, but she and Larry were in the same boat when it come to these kinds of things. There was no denying it.

Laney Penn and Larry Nepp, the fiercest rock and roll bands in Peaceville, had something in common. Laney saw Larry's hand flop down on the table as he let out another upset sigh. The male bass player hid his head in his arm. "Liking someone sucks when they don't even know you exist..."

"But they know you exist, but not in that way..."

"Until it's too late..."

The two looked up, creating eye contact. At the same time, Laney and Larry had a strange feeling in her stomach. It wasn't butterflies, but it was something that they never thought they'd have with their enemy.

A connection.

Laney gave a little snicker, causing Laney to giggle. The two laughed at a low volume, trying not to disturb their classmates from their own conversations. As they laughed, all the stress and pain that weighed down on them began to rise, freeing their hearts from a suffocating grip. Tears rolled down Larry's face as he clutched his stomach, causing Laney to laugh harder.

"Ha ha! Oh my God, dude, you're crying!"

Larry just laughed even harder at that. Laney put a hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath. _'This is weird...But in a good way.'_ Laney opened an eye, catching a glimpse of his face. The corners of his mouth were stretched out on his face as his shoulders bounced up and down. His laughter was soft, but contagious. It wasn't obnoxious like other boy laughs, and it seemed to fit him perfectly.

_'Larry's so different compared to the other guys.'_ Laney smiled. Although she hated the Newmans with a passion, she had a feeling that Larry would hold a special place in her heart. She could connect with him on a level that many other people didn't notice, or she was way too shy to share. They were unconsciously on the same level of heartache, and to finally talk about it to someone was a breath of fresh air for her. Plus, laughing was a bonus. Laney couldn't remember a time where she felt so free of stress, and it was all thanks to her rival.

_'Thanks, Larry...'_

Suddenly, the lights dimmed even further, startling the students. A stereo system automatically began to play a slow song as an automated voice played over the music. "This is for all you lovers out there."

Laney sighed, looking down. Just what she _didn't_ need; a love song. "Great..." She turned back to Larry, watching him stand up. "Thanks for keeping me company, Larry, but I think I'll just catch up with-" She turned to leave.

"Wait, Laney!"

Laney looked back, nearly gasped when she saw Larry reaching out to her, nearly grabbing her hand. The Newmans bassist gasped as he retracted his arm, his face turning a pale shade of red.

_Hey, lady..._

_Let me tell you why..._

Laney stared at him in awe, her cheeks beginning to overflow with red. _'W-why did he...?'_ She stopped, mentally cursing herself. _'Why am I blushing?! There's no way in-!'_

"Uh, s-sorry..." Larry said, gaining her attention. He rubbed the back of his head shyly, staring down at the floor. Laney blinked, feeling somewhat better. It was just a jump reaction. Or so she thought.

The two stared at each other in awkward semi-silence. One or the other rubbed their arm or snuffled their feet in sheepish response.

_I can't live my life without you...Oh, baby..._

Larry finally looked at up Laney, clearing his throat. That got her attention. As Laney looked at him, trying to soothe her pounding heart. She had no idea why her heart was pounding so hard.

_Every time I see you walking by I get a thrill..._

Larry coughed, looking away from her. "I was just wondering if...we shouldn't waste our time here. And I don't mean by just making music with our bands..." Laney blinked, suddenly getting a feeling of what was coming.

_ You don't notice me, but in time, you will..._

Her once mortal enemy bowed down, extending one hand as the other rested behind his back. A small, shy smile stretched across his blush-covered cheeks. "W-wanna dance?"

Laney could feel her face heat up as her eyes went wide.

_I must make you understand..._

For a moment she was speechless (which made Larry think he was going to die of a heart attack). But as soon as the next one appeared, she took his hand without hesitation, and smiled.

"Yes. I would love to dance."

A smile, mixed of both relief and joy, spread across Larry's face.

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)..._

They went to the dance floor, meeting at the middle.

_ I wanna be your man (Yes, I do yeah, yeah)..._

Laney's heart pounded against her chest as her hands were held by Larry's. She was too shy to look at him directly, which wasn't possible as he wasn't looking at her either. They merely swayed in silence, listening to the music.

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)..._

The Grojband band manager became lost in her thoughts._ 'This is weird...He's my enemy, but at the same time...He isn't.'_ Laney looked at Larry, noticing the darkening shade of red on his face. _'He's just as nervous as I am...But why?'_

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)..._

Larry looked at Laney, and Laney looked at Larry. For that brief moment of eye contact, the two bassists forgot completely of the world around them. Laney felt as if she were dancing on a cloud; she never felt so happy in her life. For this brief moment in time, she was who she really wanted to be. A lady. _'This feeling...'_

_Better not pass me by, 'cause if you do, you'll lose a good thing, (oh, baby)..._

Larry gripped her hands with delicate force. The feeling of holding a girl in his hands, romantically, for the first time sent shivers up his spine that he couldn't ignore. To act like a gentleman for the first time was a rush of adrenaline for the male bassist; it was amazing. _'The weird thing is...For the longest time, I thought she was an enemy.'_

_'Cause what I got to say...Is sealed with a kiss, and a wedding ring (wedding ring)..._

Laney stared at Larry, taking in his lime green eye color. She could feel her blush deepen, but she didn't care._ 'This is so weird...I don't mind dancing with him...'_ She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Larry could feel his face burn with fierce intensity. _'I don't even mind dancing with her...'_

_My mind is blind at times, I can't see any one but you..._

_'In fact...'_ Larry moved one of his arms away from her hands and wrapped his gently around her waist. He rested his head on top of Laney's.

_Those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view..._

Laney put her free arm on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, swaying in rhythm with Larry. _'I think I almost...'_

_I must make you understand..._

_'...Like it.'_

_I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man)..._

* * *

**Song name: Zapp & Roger- I Want to be Your Man**

**I hope you all enjoyed it for my first Grojband One-shot! :D**


	2. Epilogue- The First Date

**Hi guys, it's me. Some have asked for, I felt like it, and so I have decided to make another chapter! :D Now, this epilogue isn't really going to be that long, but I hope it contains enough fluff to satisfy myself. I love this couple to death. XD Larry/Laney 5ever.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. I know I will. ;)**

* * *

Larry and Laney walked side by side, laughing as they exited the movie theater. They just finished their movie a few moments ago and they were heading to the park, chatting it up.

"No, the best part was when the cop was shooting zombies all on his own!"

"That was pretty cool, but I think the best was when they trashed the rest stop!"

They weren't holding hands, but they were close enough for people to realize that they were on a date. The movie the twosome saw was a simple horror/comedy zombie apocalypse, and it was supposedly a big hit. The tickets on the first night sold out within an hour! Luckily, Larry pre-ordered the tickets so the wait in line was a little less worrisome.

The cool spring air was a nice greeting to the bass players when they exited the theater. It nipped at Laney's cheeks as she and Larry walked through the concrete paths in the park. Although the risk of being spotted by their friends was constant, Laney couldn't help but enjoy the date. Never in a million years did she think she would enjoy something with her rival.

_'I have to admit, this was fun!'_ Laney looked at Larry, and Larry looked at Laney. They smiled at each other as they both sat on a bench. The lighting of the park was an improvement from the movie theater, and it was a blessing that they could actually make out their surroundings. Laney felt her cheeks redden as Larry scooted closer to her.

A gust of wind made her shiver. Despite the warming weather, the late winter season still had a few last moments in Peaceville. Laney suddenly stopped shivering when Larry drapped his hoodie over her shoulders. A blush worthy of royalty overtook their faces. Larry pulled back hurriedly, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"S-sorry, Laney..."

"No, it's okay, Larry." Laney sheepishly smiled back at him. She was flattered; she was never treated like this before. That all too familiar feeling from the night of the dance came back to her. _'Not only does he treat me like a friend and an equal, he treats me like a lady...' _

Larry fought against the shivers as the gusts of wind kept blowing relentlessly._ 'Man, I hate the cold!'_ His eyes traveled to Laney, watching her as she snuggled into his hoodie. It was two sizes too big for her, but it was blatantly obvious it was keeping her warm. The smile on her face said it all. Larry's heart pounded against his chest. _'But I don't care...'_ He smiled._ 'As long as she's okay, I'll be fine.'_

They sat there in silence for what seemed to be hours, but was actually five minutes. Neither of them said anything; they just stared in unison, blushing with identical sheepish smiles. A sudden gust of wind caused Larry to shiver, and that triggered a sneeze. Laney blinked, realizing that he must have been fighting against the cold this whole time.

"Larry, you need your hoodie," Laney said as she began to unzip the fabric. Larry shook his head, rubbing his nose. The smile was still plastered on his face. "Nah, I'm fine. You need it more than me."

Laney's heart skipped a beat. She smiled as she scooted closer to the Newmans bassist. "Here." She unzipped the hoodie, then wrapped one side around Larry, giving him some much-needed warmth. The sudden mixture of warm and cold skin temperatures caused them both to shiver, but they quickly got over it when they realized how close they were.

Laney looked down shyly, her face tinged with red. "F-feel better?" Larry pulled his side of the hoodie over his shoulder. Although it didn't cover him completely, it was enough to fend off the relentless gusts of wind. Blushing, Larry nodded. "Y-yeah. Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

Larry blinked, turning to Laney. She was smiling at him despite her shy expression. Larry slowly returned the smile, then noticed how close their hands were. Ignoring his pounding heart, Larry raised a shaking hand and placed his over hers. Laney's blush turned a darker shade as she felt his hand clamp over hers. She stared at Larry's smiling face, then at their hands.

Her smile slowly increased in size as she moved closer to Larry and rested her head on his shoulder. Larry's face went beet red, but he accepted the gesture and gripped her hand in his with gentle force. The events of the dance replayed in their minds as they closed their eyes, enjoying the night of what was left. Laney had a curfew, but she couldn't care any less if her parents got mad if she was late. She nuzzled on his shoulder, and she felt Larry's head rest on top of hers. They both shared identical smiles.

_'I just want to stay like this forever...'_


End file.
